Magitale
TheJinxedAngel LairOfMusic |date = October 30, 2016 |website = Tumblr |type = Basic Change |subtype = Species Swap |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = TheJinxedAngel |writer = TheJinxedAngel |artist = TheJinxedAngel}} Magitale is an Undertale AU created by JinxedAngel, where instead of everyone in the Underground being monsters they are beings called Magi. Magi are basically human-esque beings who are innately born with the ability to use magic, who, after using their magic for a prolonged period of time, are slowly mutated by their magic to have monster-like characteristics. The main bulk of the AU is set post-pacifist, five years after the barrier is broken and most Magi have returned to the surface, including the main characters. Changes About the AU As said above, 'monsters' don't exist in this world. Instead, they are beings called Magi (Mah-gai). Magi are human-esque beings that gain monster-like characteristics depending on how much they use their magical abilities, which every Magi is innately born with. Unlike Magi, Humans (otherwise called Norms or Normies by Magi) aren’t innately born with the ability to use magic. They had to learn through deeply studying magic, which remained mainly elemental-based. However, as humans became more dependent on technology over the years, they began to lose their ability to learn magic and became fearful that despite their technology, the Magi would eventually become stronger than them (which would never have happened as, like with Undetale, even regular humans were much stronger than most Magi). Eventually, after a small incident between some humans and Magi, humans immediately declared war on the Magi. Despite their magical abilities, the Magi were fewer in number. Outnumbered by the humans, they were soon defeated and, though there were many losses on both sides, way more Magi than humans were lost in the war. Having defeated the Magi and refusing to allow them to continue living among them, the humans forced what remained of the Magi into the caves under Mt. Ebott. Then, the human's most powerful magic-user at the time created the barrier that trapped the Magi underground. Everything that happens from here is pretty much similar to how Undertale goes, with a few minor changes here and there. On the surface, without the Magi around, humans became more and more dependent on technology which evolved faster over the years (it is slightly more advanced than our own modern technology). In the Underground, only the Core, New Home, and parts of Hotland and Snowdin have any sort of technology. The rest of the Underground dislikes using technology, so only use magic to perform and complete tasks in their everyday lives in the absence of it. Canon Timeline; Post-True Pacifist The only ‘major’ difference with the Magitale True Pacifist timeline is that only some Magi return to the surface. With human’s dependence on technology, many Magi that detest technology choose to remain in the Underground. Meanwhile, those that leave decide they will learn to co-exist with the technological world just as they will with the humans. A few of the main Underground characters do go back and forth between the surface and the Underground to check up on those that remained there. In this timeline, Frisk has vague and scattered dreams/nightmares of the other possible timelines. Asriel is also alive after the human soul of Kindness comes to him in the Ruins flowerbed and sacrifices itself so Asriel can have a SOUL again, then after a lot of convincing by Frisk, returns to the surface with everyone else. He does remember everything he did as Flowey and deeply regrets all of it. Sans remembers bits and pieces of Flowey's timelines, but similar to Frisk these memories mostly occur in dreams/nightmares. Chara is also around as a ghost, and can only be seen by Frisk and Asriel. They typically just hang around the two and points things out to them that they would otherwise miss or are oblivious to. They also enjoy making snarky/sarcastic/witty comments about things for Frisk and Asriel's amusement. Characters Main Underground Characters King Asgore:- One of the most powerful Magi in the Underground. Mainly a fire magic-user, but also uses special blue and orange attacks. His magic has mutated him into having a pair of curled horns on his head, droopy white ears, white fur covering his hands, arms, legs and feet, and claws on his hands. The mutation has also caused him to become one of the tallest Magi as well. Other than his mutations, he has blond hair and beard, and bright blue eyes. Toriel:- Only slightly weaker than Asgore, Toriel is also a fire magic-user. Her mutations are similar to Asgore’s, except that she has small curled horns, droopy ears and white fur only covering her arms. She does not have claws on her hands. Other than her mutations, she has shoulder-length, slightly messy white hair and red eyes. Flowey/Asriel:- Flowey is basically the same in Magitale, except that they are a resurrected Magi instead of a Monster. Being resurrected as a flower, they become a plant-magic user but with limited abilities (formerly had the ability to Reset until Frisk arrived). As Asriel, he looks like a human child with short white-blond hair and purple eyes, but also small nub-like horns on his head. He has similar abilities to his mother and father, but also gains a couple of abilities from his god-of-hyperdeath-form. However, these latter abilities have lost much of their power now that he's a Magi child again. In 'present day' Magitale, Asriel is 15 years old. Alphys:- A weak Magi scientist, she finds it easier to work with technology than magic, but does research in both. She is an electric-magic user, though obviously since her lab is connected to the Core, she rarely uses her magic. She’s fairly short and pudgy, with spiky-blonde hair, amber-gold eyes and buck-teeth, her mutations include lizard-like hands, scaly horns protruding out of the back of her head and a lizard-tail (would probably remind people of a bearded dragon). Mettaton:- Half-admired and half-detested by the Magi population, due to what they are, Mettaton is an android Magi that hosts various TV shows in the Underground. It is unknown what sort of magic Mettaton uses, as he’s rarely if ever seen using it. Disliking their real body, they went to Alphys for help in changing their body to what they wanted, to which Alphys did indeed help them. Undyne:- Asgore’s Captain of the Royal Guard, she is a Magi that appears to use an energy-based magic that allows her to create and use energy spears in various ways. Being an inhabitant of Waterfall and using her magic almost every day as part of her job, Undyne gained fish-like mutations, such as gills on her neck, her ears turning into fins, her good eye becoming a black slit-pupil with yellow sclera and most of her skin turning scaly and blue. She also has her usual long red ponytail and eye-patch. Sans & Papyrus:- Magi brothers who abruptly appeared in Snowdin shortly before Alphys became the Royal Scientist. Unlike their Monster versions, Sans and Papyrus are not skeletons. However, due to their unusual bone-based magic, they have both gained a mutation that caused a skull-like pattern to appear on their faces and bone markings on their hands/arms, as well as the sclera of their eyes being black while their iris’ and pupils are white. Other than their mutations, they are both dark-skinned and have short, dark brown curly hair (Sans’ is in a mohawk). Both are considered adults even before Frisk arrived in the Underground. Human Characters Frisk:- Frisk is obviously still human in this AU and pretty much similar to their Undertale world version. A year or so after the barrier was broken and Magi returned to the surface, Frisk began heavily studying the old ways of magic and has already made incredible progress in fire magic. This has surprised most humans and Magi, as all human magic-users had died out many, many years ago and it was thought humans could no longer use magic. In 'present day' Magitale, Frisk is 15 years old. Chara (Deceased):- The first Fallen human, and is pretty much similar to their Undetale version. Seeing the way technology had evolved and witnessing humans creating dangerous weapons to be used in wars against each other, Chara became disgusted with humanity’s cruelty and fled to Mt. Ebott, which led them to falling into the Underground. Taken in by the Dreemurr family when Asriel found them, they treated them as one of their own, and even attempted to teach them how to use magic. Unfortunately, like most humans of Chara’s time, they couldn’t learn the magic the Dreemurr’s tried to teach them. Everything basically goes on the same thread as Undertale; Chara gets sick and dies, then Asriel absorbs their soul so he could follow through on Chara’s last request/plan. Things go awry beyond the barrier though and Asriel dies upon returning to the Underground with Chara’s body. When Frisk arrives, Chara is resurrected as a sort of ghost, and follows Frisk on their journey through the Underground and beyond the barrier. Chara was about 11/12 years old when they died, and has physically remained that age as a ghost. Other Underground Characters Grillby:- A Magi with fire-based magic, though appears to be a different kind of fire-magic to the Dreemurr’s, as his Magi mutation is different. Most of his hair is made up of flames and his eyes glow like embers. Used to run Grillby’s in the Underground; now has a bar on the surface with an apartment above it, and lets his daughter run the bar in the Underground. Muffet:- An unusual Magi with spider-based magic, allowing her to communicate with spiders and make webs. Despite her unusual magic, she is a baker and quite an accomplished one! She has opened her own bakery on the surface and offers fresh baked goods to Grillby’s new bar so more people can enjoy them beyond her bakery. Napstablook:- A Magi that uses ghost-based magic, including being able to levitate/fly, become incorporeal or even invisible, and phasing through solid objects/surfaces. Incredibly soft-spoken, shy and insecure. Now works with Mettaton on the surface. Drake 'Dino Kid':- Magitale's version of Monster Kid. Nicknamed 'Dino Kid' or just 'DK', Drake is a Magi who was born with a disability of having no arms whatsoever. Drake has never let this bother him though, especially when he began learning his magic and gained a tail mutation which has helped with his balance. He gained his nickname due to the scaly spines going down his back, his tail and his dinosaur-like feet. He's often seen hanging around Frisk and Asriel and is good friends with them both. In 'present day' Magitale, DK is 15 years old. Burgerpants & Nice Cream Guy:- Two Magi with cat-like attributes and bunny-like attributes respectively. They run a food truck together on the surface, serving burgers and nice creams to Magi and humans alike. Bratty & Catty:- Two Magi with crocodile-like attributes and cat-like attributes respectively. These two eventually bought a run-down thrift store on the surface and fixed it up. It’s done well since they took it over. Gerson:- Gerson is an ancient Magi, and a former warrior, with turtle-like attributes. He has remained in the Underground and is a favorite among tourists due to his stories and knowledge of Magi history, particularly of the Great War between Humans and Magi. Gerson is quite happy to tell his stories to anyone who wants to listen, more than pleased to pass on what he knows. W.D. Gaster:- ☼︎☜︎��︎✌︎��︎❄︎☜︎��︎ Story Main Story=TBA |-|Short Stories=Magic Trivia * The world of 'present day' Magitale is based on 2018's Earth, so the level of technology and science in Magitale is about on par with today's. Fashion is also the same. * Human SOULs still work the same way as Undertale, but Magi SOULs are different. Instead of up-side down hearts, they are sparkling orbs of light. Most Magi SOULs will, obviously, fade almost immediately after the death of the Magi, except for Magi like Asgore and Toriel whose SOULs would flicker for several seconds before finally fading. * Frisk and Asriel are co-ambassadors. Undyne, Sans and Papyrus 'work' as security/bodyguards for them, making sure no one does any harm to them, as there are still some humans who aren't pleased with the return of the Magi and are a danger to the children. * Undyne and Sans, as well as Asgore, do occasionally return to the Underground to deal with issues that crop up with the Magi that have remained there. Gallery Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Species Swap Category:Serious Category:Written story